Priest and Prince
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj is a part of the Church of the Great Mother. what happens when he goes to the kingdom of Midgar and is assinged to Genesis? warnings of begginings of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Prince and Priest

Kadaj POV

I had never argued about being a part of the great Mothers church. Sure, being a priest wasn't what I had wanted to do with my life, but when the great Mother speaks to you, you don't have a choice.

I worked as a traveling priest with Yuna and Roze. Travel groups always consisted of two priestess and one priest. I was the youngest in the church, so I was put with the eldest priestess. They were both nice, even though Yuna was really strict.

The three of us traveled all over, that was one thing that I liked about it, I got to see the world. The next place we were going was out to Midgar to work for the king for a while. I was ecstatic. I had always wanted to meet the princes. The king had twin sons, though they looked nothing alike. Prince Genesis was the one that I thought looked nicer, but Prince Angeal seemed like he could be nice too. All I knew was that I would get to meet both of them, and unfortunately, my excitement showed.

"For Mothers sake will you relax Kadaj? It's not like you've never met royalty before." Yuna scolded.

"I'm sorry Yuna. It's just, I was born in Midgar, so grew up as them being my royal family. I always looked up to them, so getting to meet them is big for me."

She sighed, shaking her head. She'd been with the church since she was little, so she'd already met all the royal families. She didn't remember what it was like to meet the royal family that she grew up with.

Roze sat there quietly. She never spoke around Yuna. The two didn't get along, they never had. But the rules prohibited arguments between members of the church. So she stayed quiet till Yuna walked away, then she turned to me. "Look, I know it's exciting, but you have to try to remain calm. And a few tips about this family. Around Angeal, keep your head down; don't look him in the eyes. He hates eye contact. Or any kind of contact actually. Genesis is very laid back. He doesn't really care what you do. And just a warning, he's very flashy. He loves to make an entrance, so be ready for that. The king is very stern, so keep your head down and don't speak unless spoken to. You may not meet the Queen. She prefers to spend her time weaving, but she's very kind. And I don't really know what else to tell you."

"Thank you Roze."

"No problem." she went back to what she was doing.

There was something I wanted to ask her, but I wasn't sure if I'd get in trouble for it. I figured that if I did get in trouble for it, it would just be a warning. "Hey Roze?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Is it wrong of me to think that the princes are nice looking?"

She gave me a look that said to be careful. "Saying something like that could get you in trouble with the church, especially with Yuna. They may think that you're homosexual or something. Not that I think there's a problem with that, but they do. As for my opinion, I'd have to agree with you. I think Prince Genesis looks the better of the two."

"That's what I was thinking. I bet Prince Angeal is nice though."

"Actually he can be a huge jerk. He thinks that just because he's the prince he's better than everyone else."

"Really? Well, I still want to meet him."

"You will. Just follow my tips and you'll be ok." she went back to her work.

I thought about what Roze had told me as we traveled to the castle. I didn't see why it was wrong to think someone looked nice. It was a compliment wasn't it? Weren't compliments good? Sometimes I wondered about the things the church thought. I went along with it though because I had nowhere else to go.

We arrived at the castle in the early morning. A group of guards escorted us into the castle. It was just like every other entrance we had made to a castle. Not that I minded. It was kinda cool getting an escort. Sometimes it felt like I was someone really important who needed protection. I always had to shake off the thoughts once we actually entered the castle though. That was when I had to try to be perfectly serious. This time was a complete failure. I couldn't help but look around at the castle as we walked through. It was all so magnificent. It wasn't like it was the biggest castle I had been in. Not even close. Midgar castle was actually very small, but I still found it better that the others.

I followed quietly, not really sure where we were going. My guess was the throne room. I had high hopes that the princes would be there.

We entered the throne room, as I had guessed, and I quickly scanned the room. There sat the king in the front of the room, Prince Angeal sat next to him. On the floor in front of them, sprawled out, was Prince Genesis. I averted my eyes away from Prince Angeal and let them settle on Prince Genesis. He didn't seem to notice, so I left my gaze there. I could vaguely hear Yuna speaking to the King and Prince Angeal. I wasn't really paying attention though. I'd heard it all plenty of times.

I had left my gaze there on Genesis, since he didn't seem to notice. Then he turned and looked at me, smiling at me when he saw me looking at him. I looked at the floor in embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I had been caught staring at the prince by the prince himself. He had smiled at me though, so he must not have minded. I peeked up to see if he was watching me. He was still smiling at me, a look of curiosity on his face. I gave him a small smile before looking down again, pulling myself back into the conversation. "The three of us are available to each of you, but it is to your pick as to who is sent with who." Yuna was finishing up.

"I will let the boys choose for themselves, and I shall take whoever is left. Angeal, which would you like best?" the king said.

"I want the girl with black hair." he said.

I saw Roze step over to him, bowing before standing behind him. I figured that I would be sent with the king. Princes always went for Yuna and Roze. This time I got a surprise though. "I want the boy father." Genesis's voice rang in the room, so sure of his choice.

I was shocked, I couldn't move for a minute. Yuna nudged me towards him, signaling that I should go over. I stumbled over, bowing in front of him before standing behind him.

Yuna said a few more things, but I wasn't listening. Why did Prince Genesis want me? The princes never chose me. Maybe it was because he had caught me staring at him. I felt very embarrassed about it, and the thought that he picked me because of it made me a bit flustered. When we were dismissed, Roze and Angeal left quickly, followed shortly by Yuna and the King, leaving me and Genesis alone in the throne room. I looked down at the ground, trying not to look at the prince. "Follow me little priest. I'll show you to my room." he said.

I looked up and followed him out quietly. He led me down the halls to a room far from the others. The door was red, much like the red clothes that he wore. He opened the door and held it open for me. I was shocked that the prince was treating me so kindly. I stepped in to find his room black and red. I looked around taking it all in. The door shut behind me as Genesis walked in. The room had no windows, so it was dimly lit. Genesis walked around in front of me, plopping down on his bed. He smiled at me, and I gulped. "S…shall we get started my prince?" I said, looking down.

"Look, I'm sure that you're supposed to teach me about the great Mother or something, but honestly, I'm really not interested."

"But, it's what I was sent to do. I don't..." I was interrupted by him standing up and standing in front of me.

"I said that I don't care. If I cared I would have picked one of those girls. But I saw that you were more interested in looking at me then doing your job. Am I wrong?"

I didn't know what to say. He had picked me because he caught me. "I'm sorry my prince."

"Why should you be sorry? I didn't say that I didn't like it. I was just pointing it out."

I stepped back, unsure of what he was saying. He stepped towards me, smiling. "I'm sure you can understand my disinterest. Why should I pay attention to that stuff when I have an adorable little boy right in front of me?"

I backed up some more, worried about his intentions. He stepped forward again, reaching out to cup my chin. I jerked away and bolted out of the room. Unfortunately, a life as a priest had not given me the training to out run a fully trained prince. He caught up to me quickly, pinning me to the wall. "You're so cute." his face was so close I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

I flinched back as he spoke, not bothering to fight back because it was pointless. He cupped my chin again, making me look at him. "Would you deny your prince?"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't deny the prince, but to give in to him would go against the church. "Prince Genesis, please. I can't. It goes against the church."

"It only goes against the church if the church finds out." I felt him snake a hand down my chest.

I was afraid, as was natural, but I felt something else as well. Excitement? No, I couldn't be excited about this. It was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. But why did it feel so right? I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of those thoughts. Genesis laughed. "Oh come now little priest, don't tell me you've never had a little fun. All that time alone with people, someone must have gotten ahold of your pretty little body."

"No, I'm untouched. I've promised myself to the church. I'm to remain untouched."

"You promised yourself, or the church forced you into this? Tell me little priest, is that what you want to do with your life?" I felt him snake a hand back up my chest, slowly attacking the buttons of my plane white button up shirt.

"The great Mother speaks to me, and I must listen. I have no choice in the matter."

"So you did not want this life. What was it that you wanted to do?" he had already undone the top three buttons.

"It doesn't matter what my earlier plans had been. I'm a part of the church now." I shivered as he undid the last buttons of my shirt.

"Come now, surely they matter to you." he slid his hand along my bare chest, playing with my nipples.

"I...nh.."

He smiled. "Like that do we? You never answered me. What did you want to do before?" he pinched and twisted.

I let out a small moan before clamping a hand over my mouth. Genesis laughed, pulling my hand away from my mouth with his free hand. "You sound lovely. Let me hear more." he slid a hand down.

"Please stop this. I can't do this. It's not right."

"Forget about what they say is right. Do what feels right to you. This feels right to me, I don't know about you. Will you at least tell me your name little priest?" I felt his hand slid down past my hips.

I struggled a bit, not wanting this to go any farther than it already had. "K...Kadaj Yuiki. Stop, please."

"Kadaj, what a pretty name for a pretty boy." he brought his hand to a stop on top of my clothed groin, giving it a small squeeze.

I pushed my head against the wall, gasping. "G...Genesis. P...please..."

"Please what? What do you want me to do Kadaj? It certainly doesn't feel like you want me to stop."

"I..." he squeezed again, pulling another moan from me.

"Do you want more Kadaj?"

I didn't know how to respond. I was shamefully liking this, but I knew that it was wrong. He smiled. "I'll take it as a yes." he attacked the button and zipper on my pants.

He yanked my pants down to my ankles, leaving me exposed. I shivered as the cold of the passage hit exposed legs and member. Genesis slid a hand down, rubbing my inner thigh. I started, making him laugh lightly. "Don't worry little priest, I'll be gentle with you." he slid his hand up around my member, making me gasp.

He started to stroke it, pulling small moans and gasps from me. "Have you ever touched yourself? Or is this all new to you?" he laughed stroking faster.

"I've never..." I gasped as he squeezed as he stroked.

"Well then, I guess I get to be your first." he took his hand off of my member.

He brought his hand up to my face. "Suck."

I looked at him, wondering what he had planned. "I don't want to hurt you more than what it already will. Suck." he actually had a look of concern on his face.

I took his fingers into my mouth cautiously, sucking on them, making them wet. He must have thought they were good enough because he pulled them out of my mouth. I looked at him, wondering what he was planning now. He moved his fingers out of my sight as I watched his face for any kind of warning of what was coming next. He leaned forward wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me away from the wall a bit. The next thing I knew I felt his cold wet fingers press against my entrance. I griped onto his arms tightly to get his attention. "Genesis."

He looked at me. "It's alright Kadaj, I'll be gentle." he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

It was my first kiss. It wasn't a soft sweet kiss like you see in films or plays. This was hard, bruising. Regardless, it was my first, and I was liking it. The happiness of the kiss was quickly over ruled as I felt him push a finger in. I called out. "Genesis! Stop, it hurts."

"I know, I know. Just give it a minute. It'll feel better soon, I promise." he moved his finger slowly, causing more pain.

I whimpered, hating the discomfort of having his finger inside of me as well as at the pain. He held me up, I had lost strength in my legs.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided into a nicer feeling. It actually began to feel good. He added another finger, giving me momentary pain and discomfort, but they faded quickly.

As he stroked in and out, I gained a shock. It went up my spine, spreading through my body. "Dear goddess, do that again Genesis." I threw my head back.

He smiled and hit that spot again, sending shockwaves through my body. Soon enough I was mewling and moaning like a common whore at a brothel. I was enjoying myself, for once in my life. "Kadaj? Are you down here?"

I froze, shutting up. Genesis froze too. I looked at him. "That's Yuna. She can't see us like this."

We never even had a chance to move before Yuna came around the corner. "KADAJ!" she screamed.

I knew that I was in more trouble than most could imagine. Yuna was furious. I wanted to hide in Genesis' chest, but I knew that would just get me in more trouble. "You are to meet Roze and I in the main hallway immediately." she turned and stormed out.

Once she was gone, I did hide my face in Genesis' chest. "I'm done for."

"Relax little priest. She's just mad. She'll calm down." he said, pulling his fingers out.

"You don't get it. Yuna is the strictest priestess in the church. What just happened between you and me...it's against the church. I could get kicked out for it. I'm scared that that's what she's going to do."

"You said yourself that you never wanted to be a part of the church. This could be a good thing."

"The church is the only home that I have. My parents have disowned me because I became a part of the church, and I have no other family."

"Kadaj, I wouldn't let you go without a home. If she's stupid enough to kick you out, you can come live here with me."

"Genesis, you would do that? But, you've only just met me."

"Kadaj, if you get kicked out it will be my fault. I pushed you into this. I'm sorry. I lost control of my actions."

"Genesis, it's not all your fault. I didn't necessarily fight back much. You don't have to open your home because of it."

"Who says that's my only reason? I have many reasons, but that's all you need to hear right now." he stepped back and pulled my pants back up.

"Alright." I started re buttoning my shirt.

"Do you want me to go with you? I might be able to help. This is my fault after all."

"As much as I would love to have you there to assist me, no. I need to handle this on my own."

"Alright. You can come back to my room when the meeting is over if you want."

"I'll do that." I reached up and kissed him quickly before turning to head towards my certain death.

I came up to the entry hall, finding Roze and Yuna waiting for me. I dipped my head down in shame as I walked towards them. Stepping quickly, I walked up to them, stopping a few steps away. "Kadaj, you have sinned against the Church of the Great Mother. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuna said.

"My greatest apologies. My actions are inexcusable."

"Yet you have an excuse I imagine."

"If I may explain myself..."

"You may."

"Thank you. You see. After you left, Prince Genesis lead me to his room, as your patrons did for you. I suspected nothing, and I asked if we should begin the lessons. He said that he had no interest in the lessons, and he came towards me. I insisted that it was my job to teach him, and he repeated that he had no interest in them. He then attempted to kiss me, at which I quickly ran from the room. Unfortunately, he was faster and quickly overtook me at the spot you found us at. He began attacking my body, despite the fact that I pleaded with him to stop, that what he was doing was wrong. He listened not, and things led to what you saw."

"You did not seem to be fighting it. In fact you were holding onto him when I saw you."

"That is because I had lost all strength in my legs. I could not support myself. It was all I could do to not fall to the floor."

"Why did you not think to call for help?"

"To be honest, I was afraid of what was happening. I was too afraid to do anything."

"I see. As this is the story, I feel pity for you."

"Does this mean that I may remain a part of the church?"

"I fear not. Unwanted or not, your purity has been taken. The rules of the church speak clearly. You may not remain a part of the church. I'm sorry."

"But the church is the only home that I have. I have no family that I may turn to. Would you turn me to the streets?"

"I'm sorry Kadaj."

I sighed "I understand. The rules of the church are clear. I shall leave your presence now." I bowed and turned to leave.

They said nothing as I walked away, back to Genesis' room.

I walked quietly and slowly back down the halls. I hoped that Genesis would not go back on his offer to allow me to stay, now that I had no home. Pausing before entering, I knocked. Genesis' lazy voice called from inside. "Enter."

I opened the door and stepped in. Genesis was lying on his bed, looking at nothing in particular by the looks of it. He turned and looked at me. "How did it go?"

"They've kicked me out of the church."

"Well, my offer remains. If you have no home to return to, you will stay here with me."

"Tell me why though."

"Why what?"

"Why would you let me stay here. Is it because you feel bad for me?"

"You don't look like someone who allows people to pity him. Though yes, I feel bad for getting you kicked out of the church, no, it's not my only reason."

"Then tell me."

He sighed, gesturing for me to sit by him. I sat on the edge of the bed as he sat up. "There are a few reasons. For one, you seem like a good kid. You never wanted trouble, but I gave you some. That's partially your fault though. When I saw you at first in the throne room, I didn't think much of you. Yeah, you caught my eye as being cute, but I didn't think much of it. Then I saw you staring at me, and I became interested. You didn't seem to care about what was being said, so I figured that you might be more fun. Plus, you looked bored with it all, so I figured that maybe you never wanted to be a part of it all."

"So my looks overall got your attention. But I'm nothing to look at. I'm very plain."

"Is that what they've made you believe?"

"No, I just know it to be true. Next to people like you, I'm not very good looking."

"Little priest, you are much better looking than you give yourself credit for." he pulled me up in front of a mirror.

I hadn't been allowed to look in mirrors because it was a sign of vanity in the church. I had only really seen myself in pools of water or in reflections that I passed in castles. Now I was able to really look at myself. "You've got the prettiest silver hair. I've never even seen someone with silver hair before, but I love it. Your eyes are the prettiest green. They absolutely sparkle in this light." he ran his hands down my sides, making me shiver slightly. "You've got an amazing little body. Priest hood may not have granted you muscle, but it certainly has been kind to you. Take it from me little priest, you are beautiful."

"Genesis, don't call me that. I'm not a priest anymore."

"But you were when I met you, therefore you will always be my little priest. And I guess that makes me your prince."

"You were always my prince Genesis."

He laughed, the sound echoing around the room. "Not like that little priest." he wraped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me back into him "I'm now YOUR prince. Just like you are My little priest."

I turned to look at him. "Will you not get in trouble for that? I mean, aren't you supposed to marry a princess like your brother?"

"Ha, yeah right. My father already knows my preferences, as does most of Midgar. I have no reason to stay hidden. Though I have a feeling that your church didn't know."

"I don't think they did either."

"So do you accept?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you accept me?"

I was unsure of what he was talking about. He sighed. "Will you let me call you mine, and allow yourself to call me yours?"

"Oh...I'm not sure yet Genesis. I mean, all of this is all new. I don't understand most of it yet."

"All you need to understand is how you feel. In the corridor, were you happy? Did you enjoy it, despite the fact that the church claims that it was wrong?"

"I...yes, I think I did."

"Then that tells you that you are at least bisexual. Have you ever looked at the priestess', or any of the princess' and think that were pretty? Like you thought of me?"

"No."

"Then you're like me. Guys are all you like, not girls. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"If you're sure, then I would like to take you as mine. Though I'm still not fully sure about it."

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Come on, it's close to dinner time, and I won't have you dining with us looking like a simple priest."

"But I have nothing else."

"But I do. I'm sure I have something that you would fit in." he turned and began rummaging through his large closet.

He came out a few minutes later holding a long, plain red shirt, much like the white one I was wearing now. "This should fit you, and it will definitely send the message to your little priestess friend that you have a better home now." he smiled as he held it out to me.

I took the shirt and set it down on the bed and began undoing my white shirt. Genesis decided he wanted to help and pushed my hands away, doing it himself. I did have to admit that he was faster at it than I was. He soon had it all undone and was pushing it off my shoulders. I shivered as the cool air hit me, but it felt good. I reached over quickly and grabbed the shirt. I slipped it on, letting the silky material slip along my skin. I started buttoning it up slowly, feeling no need to hurry. Genesis watched me the whole time, seeming to enjoy it. When I was ready we sat on the bed, waiting to be called for dinner.

We talked about lots of different things. I told him about what I could remember of my family, and about what my plans had been before the church. He told me about his life as a prince. It turned out that while many envied his life as a prince, he actually envied the common people. "They have so much more freedom. I can't even step out of the castle without at least two guards with me. I would love to be able to walk the streets without being under constant watch."

"Yes, but you have all this. There's so much more that you can do."

"Like what? Talk to stuck up diplomats and aristocrats?"

"There must be more to do than that. I mean, you get to spar and ride horses and do archery."

"Yeah, but that stuff gets boring."

"Trust me, you aren't missing much."

"We'll see. I'm gonna sneak out of these days. Just to see what it's like."

"I'll show you around. Should we head down for dinner soon?"

"Yeah, we can head down there." he stood and offered his arm.

I took his arm and we walked down to the dining hall. When we entered we saw that most everyone was already there. The King sat with a women, I guessed the Queen. Angeal sat near his father, Roze and Yuna sat off at another table. I looked over at them and waved, smiling as I took a seat a with Genesis. The King glanced quickly at me, then went back to his conversation. Angeal however stood and walked over to us. "Why is your priest sitting with us? Should he not be over there?" he pointed to Yuna and Roze.

Genesis laughed. "Not at all Angeal. He's no longer with them. He's with me now."

"Don't tell me you ruined the poor boy."

"He sure isn't arguing about it." he laughed again. "Come on Angeal, you can't tell me that you're surprised."

"No I'm not. That's just the kind of thing you'd do." he looked at me. "So what's your name? It's obvious that we'll be seeing each other a lot now."

"Kadaj."

"Nice name. Alright then Kadaj. Good luck with my brother. He's a hot head for sure."

Genesis looked at his brother, a smirk on his face. "You wanna say that to my face Angeal?" he stood to face his brother.

"No problem. You're a hot head. Plain and simple."

Genesis laughed. "Alright, if I'm a hot head, then what does that make you? The goody two shoes?"

Angeal laughed, which shocked me. It rang out in the room, making me smile. "I can deal with that Genesis."

"Alright then. I guess it's settled then. I'm the hot head, and you're the goody two shoes." he laughed.

The servers came in and Angeal took a seat, surprisingly, next to me. We spoke during dinner, and I found that Roze had been wrong about him. He wasn't the jerk she made him out to be at all. It wasn't true that he didn't like contact, people were just afraid to make any kind of contact. He was actually very nice and enjoyed contact.

Later on I met the King and Queen. They're names were Vincent and Lucrecia. They both welcomed me warmly. I was quickly welcomed into the castle, and I was actually happy for once. I offered lessons on the Great Mother if they were interested, and they took me up on it once or twice, but for the most part I was treated as a part of the family.

I decided to be nice and helped Genesis sneak out of the castle one day. We both wore hooded cloaks, red for Genesis, silver for me. I took him to my old home, because I wanted to at least try to reconnect with my family.

It was just a small little house. Plain looking on the outside, plain on the inside too as I knew. I knocked lightly, hoping someone was home. I heard footsteps coming and the door slid open. The person standing there had long silver hair, but a soft face. "I'm sorry, but we have no spare change for you." he said, his voice kind.

"Thanks for the offer Yazoo, but I don't need it." I flipped my hood off, revealing myself to my brother.

"Kadaj! It's wonderful to see you. Who's your friend?"

Genesis flipped his hood off. "Hello."

Yazoo froze. "P...P...Prince Genesis." he bowed.

"Yazoo, relax, he's with me. Just treat him like you'd treat me. Where are Mom, Dad and Loz?"

"Inside. Come on in." He held the door open for us, and we walked in.

Yazoo walked ahead of us. "We have guests."

I stepped in, looking around at my old home. Mother was the first to say something. "Kadaj? Is that you?" she stood and walked over to me.

"Yes mother. And I've brought my partner with me as well."

"Your partner? I thought you were allowed no such thing in the church."

"I'm not longer a part of the church mother. I haven't been for a month or so."

"Well then bring them in. Is it a he or she?"

I looked over at Yazoo, who was gawking at me. I smiled. "It's a he mother, but I know you'll approve of him. Come on in."

Genesis stepped in, though he'd put his hood back on. "Mother, father, Loz, please don't freak out with this ok? Treat him just like you'd treat me alright?"

They all nodded and I pulled Genesis' hood off. He was smiling at my family. I laughed and hugged him from the side, watching my families reaction. My father stepped up to us, looking down at Genesis. By the look on his face, I knew there would be trouble. He was the tallest person I'd ever seen, standing like 7 foot, ad he had longer silver hair than Yazoo. I looked at my dad. "Father."

He gave me a look to silence me, and I glanced at Genesis. He looked scared, and I didn't blame him. My dad was a scary guy. "Prince Genesis, I've not seen you since you were a small child. To have you be with my son is a shock, but I'll deal with it. I suppose this means I should go visit your father."

I looked at Genesis then at my dad. "Sephiroth, my father speaks well of you. I had not realized Kadaj was your son." Genesis said.

I was completely confused, looking between the two. "Oi, does someone want to fill me in on what's going on here?"

Genesis laughed. "Your dad used to be my father's top general. He left by choice to have a family. I never had a chance to meet him because I was too young when he left."

"I had already had your brothers, but with you being at a young age, I figured I should be home to help." my dad said.

"So that's where you got that really big sword. You would never tell me."

"I'd retired. There was no point." he looked at Genesis "Though if your father wanted me back I'd be willing to return."

"I'm sure my father would like that."

Conversation continued on about different things, everyone everntually calmed down about Genesis, though Loz and Yazoo took quite a bit longer than my parents.

As it turned out, my father went back to work for Vincent, my mom and brothers were allowed to come live there at the castle because Vincent and my dad were good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Having my family there at the castle with us was strange. I had become so accustomed to never seeing them that seeing them every day was strange. I spent most of my time with Genesis though, so it was ok. I was honestly perfectly content with my life. Now that I wasn't a priest I could look into what I had wanted to do before. I had wanted to be a soldier, so Genesis began teaching me himself. I slowly began to build up some muscle from the swordsman practice, and Genesis even got me my own sword. A double bladed katana called Souba. I loved it instantly, and I was actually really good with it. I eventually was even a match for Angeal after a few months of training. Angeal had turned into my best friend. He was the only one who had no problem kicking my ass in training, or beating me up for information. It turned out that Angeal was actually a very violent person. He could control his strength so he wouldn't badly hurt the person, normally me, but just enough to get the information.

As far as Genesis and I went, we weren't a secret. All of Midgar knew about me and him, and I guess I felt kind of awkward when we would travel into town where people would point and whisper at me. Genesis took no notice of it, and he told me to do the same. I tried, but it really was hard. I wasn't used to any kind of attention, but Genesis had kinda destroyed that the day in the corridor. There hadn't been any repeats of the incident, of which I wasn't really sure what to think about. I wasn't really sure I was ready to do that stuff again, yet I wished he would do something. Genesis was so reserved around me now. He still kissed me, but that was about it. I was beginning to worry that he was becoming bored with me. I was so worried I brought it up to Angeal. All he could tell me was that I needed to talk to Genesis about it. I glared at him, saying he was no help and walked away.

I wandered down to our room; I shared a room with Genesis, and plopped down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. I had no idea how I was going to talk to Genesis. I knew I had to though. I needed to know what was going on with us.

I was so far in thought that I never noticed Genesis walk in. Apparently he called my name a few times and I never heard him. He walked over and shook my shoulder "Oi, little priest, you even awake?"

I looked over at him. "Oh, hi Genesis."

"Were you asleep or something?"

"No, I was zoned out, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just...stuff." I sat up.

Genesis sat next to me. "You sure? You seem kinda distance Kadaj. Is there something bugging you?"

"Well..."

"Kadaj, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Well, it's just...I'm worried."

"What about? Kadaj what's going on?"

"Genesis, are we ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. Are we ok? I mean, do you still care?"

"Where did this come from Kadaj?"

"Just answer me. Do you still care Genesis? If not I can move in with one of my brothers, or maybe Angeal."

He hugged me. "I don't know what got you thinking that I didn't care, but I can tell you that you're just being paranoid. Of course I still care."

"Well then why don't you show it? You barely touch me anymore. You kiss me once or twice a week, but other than that, nothing." I looked at the floor, close to tears. "You treat me more like a friend anymore. When we first met you were so passionate, now there's nothing."

He kissed my head. "Kadaj, I wish you had come to me sooner. You should have told me that you felt like that. I never want you to feel unloved, especially by me."

I turned and buried my head in his chest and he hugged me closer. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that Kadaj. I just didn't want to overwhelm you. I know you had felt uncomfortable that day and I didn't want to cause you to feel like that again."

"Genesis, I felt uncomfortable because I was with the church at the time. I haven't been for almost a year and a half. There's nothing stopping us, but you don't seem to care anymore."

"Kadaj, I do care, I really do. Kadaj...I love you."

I let my tears go at that. I buried my head in his chest, hugging him close. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. "Kadaj, it's alright. There's no reason to cry. You're safe and sound and loved."

I calmed down after a couple of minutes, very embarrassed at my little outburst. I wiped my eyes off, unburying my head. I looked down, too embarrassed to look at my red prince. He wouldn't allow that though and tipped my head up to look at him. He was smiling at me, not seeming to care about my little outburst. He bent down and kissed me. It wasn't one of the small, quick kisses I'd become accustomed to lately. It was much like our first kiss, hard and bruising. This time though, I wasn't a timid little priest. I pressed back, throwing myself into it. I felt something slid along my lips. His lounge. I opened my mouth slightly, just enough for him. He shoved his lounge in, making me open my mouth more. I could feel his warm lounge exploring everything in my mouth, twisting around my lounge as well. I pressed back with my lounge, hoping I was doing this right. I was too lost in his taste though to worry about it. He had a spicy taste, almost like cinnamon. It was an amazing taste, one that I never wanted to loss.

Without breaking the kiss, I felt Genesis turns us so I was lying on the bed with Genesis just above me. I twisted my hands into his soft hair. Genesis lowered himself down so he was actually lying on top of me. I could feel his warmth surrounding me. I was so absorbed in everything I'd forgotten my need to breathe. My lungs felt like they were going to kill me, so I tugged lightly on Genesis' hair. He pulled away, looking at me questioningly. I smiled as I panted for air. Genesis was panting for air too as he smiled back. He didn't stay like that for long though. Soon enough he was attacking my neck, kissing and biting it. I tipped my head back to give him better access. He kissed down my neck before biting back up along my neck, licking each time he bit me. I tried to keep myself quiet, but I couldn't hold it in well. I let out a soft moan. I covered my mouth, hating making that noise. Genesis laughed and looked at me. He pulled my hand away, kissing it. "Don't hide it. I love the way you sound. Let me hear more." his voice was deep and very sexy.

He went back to attacking my neck, and slid a hand along my chest, up to the buttons on my silver shirt. I slid my hands up his chest as well, not really sure what I was doing but wanting to try. I let out another small moan as he attacked my neck, but I didn't bother to hide it. I felt Genesis undoing the buttons of shirt quickly, while still attacking my neck. I myself had given up on trying and just let Genesis take control. He quickly had all the buttons undone and he was trying to push it off. I sat up, making him sit up as well. He pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I reached forward to tug at the buttons on his. He laughed lightly, pushing my hands away. He undid the buttons just as quick as mine. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders, brushing against his arms as I pushed it down. I leaned in and kissed him, hoping to take some control, but failing completely. Genesis took control back, pulling away. He sat up and pushed me back down on the bed. He ran his hands along my chest, letting his hands trace the lines of my chest. His hands found their way up my chest. I could feel his fingers pinching and twisting lightly at both nipples. I watched as Genesis bent down and let his mouth replace one of his hands, sucking and nipping at one of my nubs. I let my head go back, arching up into his touches. I let out another soft moan as he gave the other nub the same treatment. My hands wandered onto his back, rubbing and slightly scratching at it. I could feel my pants getting tighter, painfully tighter. I wasn't sure if Genesis was getting the same feeling, but I wanted to make a point. I did what was instinctive and bucked my hips up, causing friction between the two of us. Genesis pulled back and laughed lightly. "Impatient are we little priest?" he slid a hand down my chest down to the still clothed member.

I arched up as he squeezed, trying to get more of his touch. He smiled and slid his hand up to tease the button on my pants. I looked at him, straight into his eyes. He smiled at me. "Kadaj, my little priest, are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Of course. Genesis, I want this. I want YOU." I leaned up to kiss him roughly.

He kissed back, his hand undoing the button and zipper on my pants. I felt him slip his hand into the open pants to stroke me slowly through the soft fabric of my boxers. I arched up into his touch, wanting much more than that. He lifted me up, slipping my pants off, along with my boxers, leaving me completely naked. Genesis tossed the unwanted clothing off somewhere in the room as he stood up to remove his own pants. With them gone he laid back down on top of me, our warm flesh touching. I leaned up to kiss him before he began digging in his bed side table. Curiosity got the best of me as I looked over to see what he was looking for. He pulled back with a small tube in his hand. I looked at it then at him, completely confused. He just smiled. "It'll help." he sat up and uncapped the bottle.

After squirting some onto his fingers he turned back to me. With his clean hand he spread my legs gently, and I remembered what was going to happen next. I tried to make myself relax, remembering Genesis telling me that that was important. He moved up to me and rubbed a finger gently at my entrance. "Just relax Kadaj."

I took a deep breathe and breathed calmly as I felt him press a wet finger in slowly. I forced myself to breathe as he pushed it in to the knuckle before starting to move slowly. Clenching at the bed, I felt him add a second finger, and then a third. I felt the pain ebbing away as he moved, and when he hit that one spot inside me, I let out a loud moan. Genesis smiled and began hitting it over and over again. I arched up, the waves of pleasure rolling through my body.

I whimpered slightly when I felt his fingers slide out. Letting my body fall back to the bed, I looked at him. He had grabbed the bottle again and was squirting some of the gel onto his member. I watched him as he spread it along the length, hissing slightly at the cold gel. I laid my head back down to try to calm my breathing a bit. "Kadaj."

I looked up at him. He took one of my hands gently. "You'll need to really relax now Daj ok? Squeeze my hand if it hurts too much ok?"

I nodded and laid my head back down. I felt his head press against me and I tried to relax as much as I could. As he pushed in, I almost immediately went to squeeze his hand. I forced myself to relax, to face it with the knowledge that it would get better.

He must have sensed that I was fighting to not let him know because he squeezed my hand, stopping for a minute. I squeezed back, glad that he had stopped to give me a moment to relax. When I felt ready, I nodded to him to continue in. He took a chance and shoved all the way in quickly. I yelped out, grouping his hand tightly as the pain shot up my spine. Genesis was trying to sooth me, stroking my cheek and whispering soft, soothing words.

After a few minutes I felt it subside and I felt better. In fact, him staying still was actually starting to hurt. "Genesis...move."

He began to move slowly, and it hurt for a while. But as it went on, it began to feel good, and the way he was moving just wasn't enough. "More..." I whispered, hoping he would hear me but not wanting to say it any louder.

He heard me, moving into me faster and harder. It felt amazing, and for a fleeting moment I wondered why the church said that this was wrong. But that thought didn't last long once I felt Genesis take ahold of my member and began stroking it in time with his own thrusts. I pushed my head back, lost in the pleasure, but not ignorant to the heat and pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. The feeling was pushed away since I didn't know what it was. It came back quickly though as it built to almost exploding. I let out a loud moan as it exploded. I felt something cover my chest. I felt something fill me as Genesis collapsed on top of me. Both of us were breathing hard as we laid together. Genesis eventually got his strength back and pulled out of me, rolling over to lay next to me. I curled up next to him, laying my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I love you Kadaj, my little priest."

"I love you too Genesis." I nodded off in his arms shortly after.


End file.
